Meap Returns
by watsupbruh
Summary: Meap is back bringing urgent news. Isabella has been kidnapped by mitch and a pharmacist! What they want with her is unknown. Now phineas, ferb, and candace must work together to save their friend and the universe. May be very slight phinbella but not overdone.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I am a new author so i would love it if you guys review this for me. Constructive Criticism is welcome. Sorry if the chapter is short i am just pitching the idea out there to see if people like it.**

 **I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

 **Thx :D**

* * *

Nobody's POV

Phineas and Ferb were sitting under their tree. It seemed like any other day. The boys were trying to figure out what to do for their daily projects.

"I don't know whats going on Ferb. I cant seem to think of any ideas."

Ferb got out his log book which gave Phineas an idea.

"How about we revamp one of our old projects! Ok let's see; time travel? No that has been too used. How about Swinter? No we already did Sfall. Oh here we go! How about our skateboard track from the day we became the Beak?"

Ferb held up a thumbs up sign.

"Perfect! Ok lets start making some plans."

* * *

Shortly after the boys started to draw blueprint, Isabella walked into the backyard.

"Hey Phineas! Whatcha doin'?"

"Oh hey Isabella. We are going to recreate our skate track. Except this time with less doom."

"Cool! Can I help?"

"Sure. Actually we are missing a couple parts. Do you think you can head down to the hardware store real quick to get them?"

"Sure Phineas! No prob."

Phineas handed her a list and she was on her way.

* * *

Isabella's POV

Isabella was walking down the road back to Phineas's house, thinking about none other than Phineas himself. Suddenly, a huge shadow appeared around here. She looked up and gasped. Before she could scream for help, a large mechanical arm came down and grabbed her. The list and her bag of parts slipped out of her hands. The arm pulled her into the ship and the ship flew away.

* * *

Phineas's POV

It had been almost a half an hour since Isabella left to go get supplies. The boys could not continue building without the supplies so they were just standing there.

"Maybe we should walk over to the hardware store to find out what happened."

Ferb gave a thumbs up and the boys walked out of the backyard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Back with part 2! I dont own phineas and ferb. Thx :D**

* * *

Perry's POV

It started as a normal day. He got up and entered his lair precisely on schedule. Yet, when major monogram was about to give the mission for today, he seemed worried. More worried than usual.

"Agent P, we have a problem. It seems like Dr. Doofenshmirtz has teamed up with an intergalactic space criminal. Nothing good can come from this. Go find out whats happening. Good luck Agent P.

* * *

Ferb's POV

Ferb walked out of the gate with his brother. He could not shake off this feeling, this bad feeling. He did not know why it was there, but he had it since Isabella left. He started walking down the road, when he saw something on the sidewalk in front of him. Phineas must have seen it too, because he walked a little faster towards it. I finally caught up with him and try to see what he was holding.

By his expression, it was anything but good.

* * *

Phineas's POV

When I looked at the things, I knew immediately something must have happened. All the parts were scattered everywhere and the list was laying on the ground. I picked the list up. It seems crumbled and torn.

"Hey Ferb look at this! Could you do an analysis real quick to see if you can figure out what happened?"

He knew if anyone could sort this out, it was Ferb. With Ferb always being observant, he could figure out anything just by looking at something.

As soon as Ferb was about to speak, I saw Candace come running up to us.

* * *

Candace POV

I walk outside to the backyard. The boys' project was still there, but they were not there with it. Oh I know! This must be some diversion. I walk out the gate. Ha! I knew it! There they are! As soon as I see them, I immediately want to know what they are doing.

"What do you guys think you are doing?"

"Oh hey Candace! We were trying to figure out what happened to Isabella."

"What do you mean 'what happened to Isabella?'? What happened to her?"

"Well that's what we are trying to figure out. I think Ferb is on to something though. Ferb, got something yet?"

Just as Ferb opened his mouth, Candace interrupted him.

"Woah woah woah. Let me get this straight. Something happened to Isabella?"

"Well Candace we have to find out."

"Ok, I am confused."

Ferb had enough of this. This time he was not going to get interrupted.

"Excuse me!"

Candace and Phineas both turned their heads to their brother.

"I believe Isabella has been kidnapped."

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

 **Next chapter will be about Isabella. Thx for reading and plz let me know your thoughts about it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. So at first i thought about giving up this story but then i saw all the amazing support so i decided to keep this going. Thx for the reviews and favorites!**

 **I dont own phineas and ferb**

* * *

Isabella's POV

It was dark in the ship. They had been travelling for about 10 minutes when the lights flashed on, blinding her. When she finally regained her sight, she saw a man. He was wearing a lab coat and had an awful slouch.

What the crap was a pharmacist doing kidnapping her?

Before she could think about this, another figure came into view. This man she did know.

Mitch

What does he want with her though? As if he could read her mind, he started to speak

"Now im sure you are wondering what I want with you. I would tell you, but this guy wants to wait for his nemesis to show up before explaining."

Nemesis? Why would a pharmacist have a nemesis? Then he began to speak.

"Hey no need to show an attitude. Im saving you the trouble of having to explain your scheme twice."

Mitch just sighed and went off to the front of the ship, while the pharmacist stayed to watch over her. One thing is for sure, this is going to be a long day.

* * *

Perry's POV

As I reached Doofenshmirtz's building, I already noticed something strange. It was quiet. No laughing, no ranting. Silence. Perhaps he and this space criminal already left. Then it occurred to him. Two guys meant two headquarters. And if this guys was a _space_ criminal then his headquarters must be space! But where in space. It was time to look for some clues.

* * *

Isabella's POV

Come on Isabella think! Let's see. What was the first thing we learned during a fireside girl meeting about getting kidnapped? Oh she couldn't remember. Think, think. Then it popped into her head! Assess your kidnapper. Well, she didn't get her observation patch for nothing. Now let's see. This guy looks like he has some sort of motivation behind this. Also, judging by his accent he must be Drusulstinien ( **I have no idea how to spell that, sry).** Another thing she sensed about the guy is that he could be easily persuaded. And just like that, she got her big idea.


End file.
